


Once upon a blue

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: It started out as a debt of friendship. Over time, it became so much more than that.





	1. Liberation

Another ship had docked near the cliffside of Marineford island. A ship flying a flag of World Government. 

A dozen of soldiers jumped out of said ship, all of them forming the line. A man, dressed in a fashion typical for warm climates, stepped in front of them.

"All right, men. You know our objective: get Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace out of here in the name of Arabasta Kingdom!" he announced.

This declaration was met with complete silence. It was so silent one could hear a pin drop.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard had laughed, breaking the silence.

Sengoku rubbed his temple. 

He didn't need another headache.

Still, he didn't want to pick a fight with one of the nations that made up the World Government.

And if giving up on executing the Pirate King's child was the price to be paid, then so be it.

"Marines, release the prisoner!" Sengoku had ordered

Akainu was about to protest, but a glare from Sengoku was enough to shut him up.

"Thank you for your cooperation. My name is Kohza." the man said cheerfully "If you ever need a strong soldier to protect you or aid you in your affairs, I am your man."

He waited until Ace and Luffy were safely on the ship, before jumping on himself and raising the anchor.

"Well, since our job here is done, let's set sail into the vast blue ocean." Kohza raised his arm in the air

-x-

"Welcome." Nefertari Vivi stepped out to greet them "Sorry for making you do this, Kohza."

"No problem, Hime-san." Kohza kissed her hand, which prompted a giggle from her

Then her gaze fell on Luffy and Ace.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace." Vivi's smile widened "Arabasta would never forget what both of you had done for us. Consider this our repayment. You're the guests of honor tonight. Bring out the feast!"

Several large trays were pushed into the room and placed in front of Ace and Luffy.

"Behold, Arabasta's cuisine." Vivi smiled again "Hope it's to your liking."

All the dishes were different, but all of them were made of nothing but meat, including the desserts.

"Bring out the entertainment!" Vivi called out

Her servants complied, opening the mahogany doors. A man holding a harp stepped forward and began to play a slow, soothing melody. 

Soon, a bunch of Kung-Fu Dugongs stepped into the room, dancing in sync with the tune.

The way their little bodies swayed back and forth was adorable.

Their leader danced up to Luffy, looking at him expectantly.

"Missed you too, little buddy." Luffy laughed, performing their secret salute with his free hand.

A furry limb came up to meet his, in a perfect rendition of high-five.

Ace watched the events unfold, an amused smile on his face.

-x-

Vivi had stepped on the balcony, and she found Ace already there, basking in the warmth of the desert sun.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do next?" Vivi asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"I am gonna request that I be allowed to train with the army." Ace revealed his wish "Now that my status as Roger's child has been revealed, Marines are sure to be coming after me."

"If they do, they'll have to deal with one of the nations of the World Government declaring a war on them." Vivi's brow furrowed "You and Luffy are under Arabasta's protection. However, if this bothers you, I can give you a couple of bodyguards."

"Thanks." Ace said sincerely "But I'd like to be able to protect myself and Luffy without mooching off of someone else's kindness."

And Vivi saw. She saw pain in those grey eyes of his. She saw a wall that he built around himself, a wall only Luffy and Whitebeard Pirates were allowed to penetrate. She wished that he'd let her in too.

"All right." Vivi caved in "I'll arrange something with Pell and Chaka, but it ultimately depends on them. However, I am not going back on Arabasta's protection over you two."

Ace watched her leave.

Soon after, Pell came to see him.

"Vivi said you want to train with us." Pell began "But it's tough training. Are sure you can endure it?"

"I am." Ace nodded

"Your request is granted." Pell said "Let's go."

Ace nodded, and moved towards the door, when he was kicked from behind. 

The force of the kick caused him to fall to the floor.

"The Marines will do anything to get Roger's son executed, including the usage of underhanded tactics." Pell looked down at Ace "Such as that one. You must never turn your back on your enemy."

Ace nodded.

"Let's get cracking." was his response

Pell nodded in approval.

"For your first task, you must face a giant scorpion of the desert. Alone." Pell announced

-x-

Vivi's brow furrowed in concern as Ace came back, covered in bruises. He wore a proud smile on his face as he dragged the carcass of giant scorpion behind him.

"Tell your cooks I just got their ingredients." Ace commented, throwing the carcass at Vivi's feet.

"I'll tell them and get the medics to look at your wounds."

"That's forbidden, Princess." Pell's hand grasped Vivi's shoulder "In real battle, the Marines won't give him the luxury of healing his wounds or letting him do so himself. That's why we won't do so either. He needs to sleep it off and wait for his wounds to close off by themselves."

"But what if those wounds fester?" Vivi asked

"If the situation becomes dire, then you're allowed to interfere." Pell allowed "But not before then."

Vivi bit his lip.

"We're doing this on his request, Princess. Remember that." Pell said "If this pays off, he'll be a fine warrior. And, if the stars will it, a fine King."

Vivi looked at him. He gave her a cheeky grin in return.

"Oh, you're a tease." Vivi slapped him playfully.

-x-

"I didn't know that you were into these." Vivi eyed the assortment of books resting on Ace's table

She never pegged Ace as a bookish person, much less a lover of history books.

"People have many hidden facets." Ace quoted "A fine quote by Henryk Bolieshkin, a scholar that lived during the Void Century. I know the World Government doesn't like people finding out that stuff, and you're a part of World Government, but....." 

"Don't worry." Vivi assured him "None of us will begrudge you for that. Now, would you like a clean shower? No offense, but you kind of stink."

"Wow, Princess, you hurt my feelings." Ace teased "Are you that cold towards everyone?"

Vivi punched his shoulder lightly in response.

Once Ace went to take a shower, Vivi contemplated what Pell had told her earlier.

It was meant as a tease, but she couldn't help but see the truth in his words.

After all, she and Ace did have a lot in common.


	2. The Princess and the Demon's child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and the Demon's child cannot be in love with each other, because the Demon's child brings nothing but ruin to everyone around them. But what happens when Princess falls in love with Demon's child?

Vivi, Ace and Luffy decided to hit the shops. It was one of the rare days when Ace was allowed a respite from his training. The results were showing, and that was enough to outweigh his pain and fatigue. Still, he was glad for the respites he got from training, even if they were few and far in between.

What none of them were aware of were three men in black cloaks tailing them.

"I've got a visual on the target, Syro." one said "Jiggy and Tema are with me."

"Good." the boss, apparently named Syro, said "Keep an eye on them. We don't want them getting away."

"Who don't you want getting away?" Ace was perched on the roof directly above their heads "Is it Vivi you're after? Cos if you are, then I am afraid I cannot allow you to continue."

"Crap, we've been found out!" Jiggy exclaimed "Run for the hills!"

"Yeah, we can't let them know who our target is." Tema agreed

With that, Jiggy, Tema and their third companion ran away, leaving a Den Den Mushi behind.

Ace looked at their retreating forms, flabbergasted. After recovering, he pocketed the Den Den Mushi. It was a valuable asset. It would clue them in on what those men's true objective was and plan accordingly.

-x-

"Syro here." Syro spoke into a silver Den Den Mushi

"Have you located the target?" a voice on the other end asked "I paid you well for this, I don't want any slip-ups. The target must be captured and brought before me before a week ends."

"Yes, yes." Syro assured "The boys have done an admirable job of misleading our enemy by making them believe that our target is Nefeltari Vivi. This gives us more leeway. This way, we can catch them by suprise and capture our actual target in the process."

"Good." the person on the other end smiled "I wish you the best of luck in this little mission. Succeed, and you'll be loaded for the rest of your lives. Fail, and you won't live to see tomorrow."

-x-

In the main chamber of Royal Palace, a meeting was taking place. Present at the meeting were Ace, Luffy, Vivi, Kohza, Pell and Chaka.

After Ace relayed how the conversation went, Pell shook his head.

"None of them explicitly said that they were after Vivi." Pell drummed his fingers on the table

"But who else could they be after?" Vivi demanded

"Princess, what we're about to discuss might be too sensitive for you. Could you please retreat to your room for the night?" Pell turned to Vivi

"I'll escort her there." Ace was quick to volunteer

Once the doors closed behind them, Pell turned to the other three people left.

"What I am about to tell you must never leave this room." Pell began "And you must keep silent about this, no matter what. That means you don't blabber, Luffy. It will upset your brother and the Princess, and endanger all of us if you do."

"Understood." Luffy nodded

-x-

"If I am not the target, who is?" Vivi frowned

"I have a pretty good idea." Ace, who was perched on the windowsill, turned to look her in the eye "But you ain't gonna like it."

"Tell me anyway."

"Then let me tell you a story. Once, on a quiet island, known for its kind and caring people, lived a Demon's child." Ace began "Being the kind people they are, the majority of them accepted that child. However, there were some who didn't. They made sure to remind the child that their existence was a sin. When the child was old enough, they left to carve a path of their own, unsullied by their heritage. And by doing so, they gained something irreplaceable. They cast down their heritage as Demon's child, and became a child of a human man whose heart was as big as the sky."

There was a brief pause as Ace and Vivi stared at each other.

"However, the Demon's child soon realized that they can't change their actual roots. A man who was supposed to be their ally turned on them and they were captured. They were set to be killed on that very day, because they carried the blood of the Demon inside their veins." Ace continued "Their chosen father wouldn't stand for it, though, and he started a war to save the Demon's child. A war which almost ended in failure, if it weren't for an old friend. The end."

"So who is their target?" Vivi asked

"Isn't it obvious, Princess?" Ace's gaze bore into her soul "Their target is the Demon's child."

Vivi took her Peacock Slashers off the wall.

"Then.....if they want the Demon's child, they'll have me to deal with." Vivi took a battle stance "Because......I am in love with Demon's child."

"Don't be silly, Princess." Ace dismissed with a laugh "Nobody could possibly be in love with Demon's child. Know why? Because they bring nothing but ruin in their wake. It's for your own sake that you must stay away from them, Princess."

"But I am!" Vivi cried "And nothing you say will change my mind."

"Okay, Princess." Ace walked towards the doors "But don't say I didn't warn you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write.
> 
> Bwaaaaaa......


	3. Stand together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true target of the enigmatic group is revealed. Ace and Vivi stand in their way. How would their battle end?

Luffy, Ace and Vivi were seated on the tall grass. A picnic basket was in between them, and Vivi's Peacock Slasher were next to her.

As expected, they heard footsteps coming towards them, and soon Jiggy, Tema and their third companion from yesterday were there. However, this time, their boss - Syro - was with them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Ace quipped, standing up, small flame dancing in his hand

"Indeed. We were looking forward to this as well, Portgas D. Ace." Syro grinned "As a token of our appreciation, we'll allow you to chose one person to help you battle our team. Of course, we too will have a two-person unit. If you win, we'll leave here. If we win, we get to take you, without resistance. After all, Fleet Admiral Akainu has specified that we bring you to him alive. He wants to kill you personally, after all."

"I expected Akainu to be behind this whole thing." Ace mused "But I didn't expect him to disobey Sengoku's orders like this."

"Oh, Akainu is not under his thumb anymore. He quit the Marines shortly after you were freed, because capturing and killing you in the name of Absolute Justice was all he could think about and the Marines were keeping him from doing that. He met us and we were defeated by him. As is customary among our tribe, we are honor-bound to serve whoever defeats us for the rest of the time. He promised us he'd release from that wow and make us rich if we helped him in capturing and killing you. Naturally, both the wow and our own desires made us agree to his terms. And so, here we are."

"Indeed." Ace nodded 

"Take your pick, Portgas D. Ace, and choose wisely." Syro repeated

"Of course. I'll pick....."

"I'll fight with him!" Vivi interrupted

"I told you to stay away from 'Demon's child', Princess." Ace turned to look at her

"Yes, he is not good enough for you, Princess." Tema agreed with a lecherous grin "Plus, he won't be living much longer. Better go with a real man, like me."

"He won't be living much longer, you say?" Vivi took her Peacock Slashers in both hands "Cos my Peacock Slashers don't agree with your prediction."

"Enough. The team has been selected." Syro said "My teammate will be Tema."

"Good, now let me show you a neat trick, Portgas D. Ace. " Tema stepped forward, and magma started to ooze out of his hand, heading towards Ace 

"What the?" Ace jumped backwards to avoid the magma "That's Akainu's power!"

"Suprised?" Tema prepared another attack "Mine is the Copy-Copy fruit. It allows me to copy another Devil Fruit power as long as I touched said Devil Fruit user at any point prior to the usage of this ability. Akainu was gracious enough to allow me to touch him before we came here. We thought it'd be a nice touch if you got defeated and killed by the same ability."

Ace backed off, suddenly worried. 

Seeing this, Vivi stepped forward, Peacock Slashers at the ready.

"I already pledged my heart and battle prowess to 'Demon's child'." Vivi glanced at Ace "And I wasn't called Miss Wednesday of Baroque works because I played with dolls all the time."

Having said that, she slashed at Tema, who immediately cancelled his Devil Fruit ability

"As predicted, you won't hurt me. You want Ace gone so you'd have a chance with me once he is out of the picture. That's why you are in this fight, am I right?"

Tema said nothing.

"I am taking your silence as a yes." Vivi smirked "Too bad that those restrictions don't apply to me."

Suddenly, a fire appeared between Vivi and Tema, preventing Vivi from attacking.

"Please, Princess. Don't tie yourself down to 'Demon's child'." Ace begged "Nothing good will come out of it."

"Ace....." Vivi whispered


	4. I'm the fallen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi and Cobra arrange a ceremony/party with ulterior motives

"Let me go, Vivi!" Kohza squirmed wildly against Vivi's grip "He hurt you, and as your childhood friend, I cannot let this slight stand!"

"Please, Kohza." Vivi pleaded "He had to endure being loathed by the world for years. He deserves a little solace."

"That's just it!" Kohza's eyes promised a storm "He should place more value in his own life! Doesn't he know that you love him? That you'll be devastated when he dies? He should stop trying to make their job easier for them!"

Vivi bit her lip. She couldn't deny that Kohza has a point.

"You're right." she agreed "He really doesn't see any value in himself, does he?"

"No." Kohza repeated "So it's my duty to beat some sense into him."

"Actually, I have a better idea." Vivi's eyes shone "Father will be delighted to help us carry it out once he hears it."

-x-

Portgas D. Ace woke up. It was nearly noon and there was a bright light outside. Before he could adjust to the bright light, two palace workers came in, carrying a fancy attire between them.

"You are required to attend the ceremony." one of them said, as he was handed the attire

"Ceremony?" Ace blinked "What ceremony?"

"Princess Vivi is getting betrothed!" they chorused excitedly "King Cobra is overjoyed, and he is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Ace's eyes widened as he recalled a certain conversation of theirs.

Still, he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one.

-x-

Vivi put on her best dress and tied her hair up in a cute bun.

Once she stepped out, she scanned the area. He was there, dressed in customary robe. Vivi smiled as her father stepped up next to her, as they began to walk along the neatly rolled-out carpet, until they reached the elevated dais.

"Today is the day of Vivi's betrothal." Cobra announced "I allowed her to choose her partner, which she did, and we're all gathered here today to witness their betrothal to one another! Once both of them drink from ceremonial cup, their souls shall become one....."

Ace tuned out the rest of his ceremonial speech. He was just a spectator, after all.

This had nothing to do with him.

Right?

His hopes were shattered when Vivi approached him, still smiling, and handed the ceremonial cup - which was half empty - to him.

"Drink the rest of it." she instructed, her eyes never leaving his

"But.....why.....?" he croaked

"Because I love you, silly." Vivi giggled "And because the alternative would have been far less pleasant for you."

She gestured to Kohza, who was cracking his knuckles with an evil smile on his face

"I talked him out of it by suggesting we do this instead." Vivi nodded "He would have 'knocked some sense into you' otherwise."

"I don't understand....."

"We both agreed that you are too self-sacrificing for your own good and it hurts people who care about you." Vivi admitted "We had differing ideas about how to cure you of that problems, but in the end, both of us agreed to go with this one...."

And as Vivi stared at him with shining eyes, Ace found himself unable to resist going along with the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because he is a precious cinnamon roll who needs to understand how much he means to others......and having a royal betrothed to him could help in that regard......
> 
> That's what I believe.....


End file.
